Nerissa
Nerissa is the ultimate villain of W.I.T.C.H and a former guardian herself making her a good foil to Will Legends of Light And Darkness She is Darkseid's right hand man and conspirator. She and Darkseid orchestrated all of the Guardian's deaths apart from Will. Narissa and Darkseid also have some kind of Unholy Matrimony Narissa oversaw the events acted on by Giovanni and Ozai and she tells Darkseid this. Where Darkseid and Rugal make a plan regarding the Alpha Team Narissa and Joe attempt to kidnap Will, but Horvath gets her first which dissuades Carroll. However Narissa has a plan, help Bender and his friends get Will so they can trust her and help her acquire peace over the Multi-Universe with Darkseid. She and Truth see her in Khan's Confinement and she sends the designs of his ship and a way to save her to them. Nerissa ejects Khan out of space after Darkseid takes over his ship and the remaining men there. Nerissa believes that Darkseid will control The Joker, though she does give Addler a few points regarding the clown. She attacks and nearly takes down Manhattan and she gets Joker out of trouble. Nerissa then continues her and her forces fight with Saix, Carnage and the rest. With Joker, MissingNO and Darkseid is with a satiletie laser which Darkseid and The Joker made. Nerissa gives off a flying ship for Joker to use to hunt down the heroes. Nerissa is with Joker and Darkseid as they discuss a top secret plan called Operation Seid. Nerissa welcomes Ventress to the team though she is suspcious of her sudden change of alignment.Nerissa uses a trap to lure the heroes into her plan. Her suspcion is proven when She encounters the heroes and Ventress shows up wanting revenge. The Joker and Nerissa are briefed by Darkseid about the battle with everyone. Nerissa leads her allies into the war and fights with Jack Frost, Will and Suede. The three manage to defeat her, though they decide to seal her away as Will doesn't wish to kill her. Blackpool Anarky and Goffrey release Nerissa from her seal and she joins up with the duo. Allies and enemies Allies: Darkseid, The Entity, Prophet of Truth, Irene Addler, The People of Apolkolips, Joe Caroll, Rugal Bernstein, The Joker Enemies: Will and the Guardians, Prince Phobos, Cedric, AVGN, Bender, Skipper, Heloise, Phineas, Isabella, Axl, Axel, Alie, Jack Frost, Nostalgia Chick, Orion, Jack Bauer, Suede, Will Vandom, Phantom R, Marie, W.I.T.C.H, Hiccup, Astrid, Zuko, Katara, Aang, Hellboy, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jack Sparrow, Aleu, Balthazar Blake, Spyro, Sabrina Spellman, Klonoa, Green, Sliver, Slade, Anti Cosmo, Hades, Mojo Jojo, HIM, Mozernath, Lex Luthor, Dr. Doom, Master Albert, Bowser, Celes Chere, Captain Hook, Malefor, The League of Darkness Gallery 1d0dba6fc512.jpeg M22.jpg 850b20f299bb.jpg Nerissa3.jpg NerissaOld.png|Old Nerissa Vlcsnap-2015-03-07-18h54m24s47.png|Nerissa Emblem Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Second in Command Category:Characters hailing from the W.I.T.C.H Universe Category:Royalty Category:Members of the Disney Family Category:Magic Users Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Femme Fatale Category:Black Haired Characters Category:Sexy characters Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Master Manipulator Category:Evil Counterparts Category:The Dreaded Category:Evil vs. Evil Category:Humans Category:Characters with Supernatural Powers Category:Electrokinetic Characters Category:The Darkseven Category:Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Imprisoned character Category:Sealed Evil Category:Characters that debutted in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Fallen Hero Category:Knight Templar Category:Enemies of Slade and his ensemble Category:The B Team’s villains Category:Almost Successful Villains Category:Major Villains in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Queen Consort Category:Major Villains Category:Anarky and The Terrorist Unit Category:The Star Alliance`s villains Category:Enemies of The Templar Orders Faction Category:Characters in Blackpool Category:Returning Characters that appeared in Blackpool Category:Main Members of The Terrorist Unit Category:Villains in Blackpool Category:Villains in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Hell Councils Category:Beautiful Characters Category:Yugo's Archenemies Category:Jules Verne's archenemies Category:Takeda Takahashi's archenemies Category:Merida's archenemies Category:Enemies of Ten Legendary Warriors-United Heroes Category:Enemies of Lucemon Category:Priest of Giygas Category:Allies of Dark Lord Empire Federational Apocalypse-United Villains Category:Targets of Ten Legendary Warriors-United Heroes Category:Enemies of Team RWBY